Safety helmets are routinely worn for various vehicle-related and sport-related activities. Although the helmet is designed to protect the user from head injury, the user remains at risk if the helmet is not worn properly. For example, the helmet may not fit properly, the restraining strap(s) may be unfastened or improperly tensioned, and so forth. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,298 to Garfinkel et al. addresses some of these concerns with a safety helmet electronic control module that alerts the user with a prerecorded voice message or warning signal if the chin strap is not fastened or is fastened incorrectly, or if the helmet is situated on the user's head in an unsafe manner. However, a safety helmet can fit improperly even when fastened with a chin strap, and the user may not know what constitutes a proper fit. Accordingly, what is needed is a monitoring apparatus for detecting and alerting the user of improper helmet fit.